Prompted
by cap'n key
Summary: A fanfiction collection of drabbles, mostly prompts from tumblr websites like OTP prompts, or random ideas I have, of Tales of Vesperia. Warnings, yaoi/yuri, violence, and trigger warnings present (suicide, self-harm, etc).


**Prompt:** Random AUs  
><strong>AN:** Yes! I'm starting this with a few AU ideas I've seen or had, each of them in just a few paragraphs - maybe a paragraph, or maybe a page, for each. This is a bit like a warm-up, or something, I'm trying to get a hang of writing different alternate universes.

**Warnings: **Character death, violence/war, yaoi (mxm), cursing.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell are all characters, Fluri is evident in some of the prompts.

**Notes: **Point of views change with _italics_.

**Disclaimer:**I will only post this once, because it is clear that since I am writing this on _fanfiction_ and not publishing something, that I don't own Tales of Vesperia. Done.

* * *

><p><em><span>War<span>  
><em>

_The_ battlefield was a harsh thing, especially in war. War was brutal and gruesome, and if you couldn't hold your ground, they'd be deadly. Fortunately enough, though, even though their army was outnumbered about one to three, Flynn Scifo was a talented swordsman, and a knight of high caliber, and was able to fight with both sword, lance and, even occasionally, the bow.

Riding upon a horse, the blond was apart of the cavalry, driving a wedge into the opposite forces before pulling back. Well, most of them pulled back; a few, like Flynn, stayed on the front lines, discarding the lance on a holder in the saddle and drawing his sword, the blue steel singing against the leather as it moved from its sheathe. Blade drawn, the knight as well as his few companions near him, bore down on the enemy with merciless slashes. They advanced further into the enemy's lines.

_Yuri_ Lowell, katana in hand and nimbly moving out of the way of the opposing cavalry's lances as they tore through armor, flesh and bone, although when they lost momentum he raced forward, the sword pulled easily out of the sheathe in his right hand, the sword spinning in the left. His black, long hair rippled behind him as he took sideways steps forwards, out of the reach of one of the cavalryman's lance - he had not yet put it away - and swung his sword upwards. The blade caught in a weak link in the chain-mail armour, and just like that the man was dead, and as Yuri's sword was pulled away, the man slid off the saddle.

However, he was caught by surprise with the sound of hoofbeats so suddenly; his attack had been seen, and now another man upon a horse was readied to avenge the life of his dead comrade. But, when Yuri turned around, he was sufficiently surprised; and so was the cavalryman. They'd seen each other before, long before, and Yuri knew his name perfectly. Flynn Scifo.

_All_ had seemed to stop when his azure eyes locked with Yuri's blue ones, and he pulled back on the bridle, the white war horse he was perched upon sliding to a halt, letting out a confused, started neigh. Holding the sword still, he looked down at the swordsman. "Yuri Lowell," he breathed, as if looking for confirmation, and he practically got it. Yuri's grey eyes widened. "...Flynn?" he asked. "Is...that really you..?"

The knight cast his gaze around, pulling back on the bridle again. The horse stepped back, and Flynn didn't reply. _He's an enemy now,_ he thought, frowning, _but, am I supposed to kill him? I can't...but__, being a prisoner of war would be worse_. "Yuri...we can't talk. Not on the battlefield." _Probably not ever_.

Yuri frowned as well, knowing why. Friends in peace, enemies in war. That's how their world went. It was not the first time Yuri had seen Flynn on the battlefield. Although, the last time, they were fighting on the same side. He nodded and turned, turning back, and Flynn pulled his war horse back a little more.

The two would never see each other ever again, because war was brutal and gruesome, and they weren't careful, and it turned out to be deadly.

* * *

><p><span><em>A Magician's Secrets<br>_

He wasn't just a magician who sat around reading spellbooks, though, or random tutorials on how to falsely levitate or something of the like. No, he was a creative magician, and a true one at that. No petty tricks or illusions; no, he had the real magic. Of course, that was his secret, and one couldn't just announce that in front of everyone, could they?

But he must have admitted, that this life was boring; he couldn't let anyone too close to him, for fear they'd find out. And any magician would, sooner or later, be associated with the dark arts. _Especially_ if people knew their art was real. So, what better for him to do than to learn how to summon familiars? And so he _did_ learn.

And, it took only about a week or so before he learned, and then, he _did_ summon a familiar. Expecting the summoned creature being indeed just that, a _creature_, he had not expected that, in the midst of the spell, there was a blond, an angel quite literally, with an utterly confused look on his face at just _how_ exactly he was suddenly in another place, more precisely said magician's apartment. And when he spoke, Yuri was relieved it was in a tongue he knew, not a random otherworldly language. Not so much relieved at the words.

"Who in Gabriel's feathers are _you_?"

Well...magicians never revealed their secrets, but he supposed he could let this one slide.

* * *

><p><span><em>Amnesia<em>

_Flynn _had been living with Yuri for a total of six or seven months, dating him, and not once in all that time could he have contemplated one day waking up, and looking over to find Yuri awake, staring confusedly at him. "Who are you?" Yuri asked then, and Flynn's brows furrowed, blinking away the blurry sleepiness. What a question for, what, five in the morning? But, he couldn't understand this. Yuri had known him just fine the previous day.

What had happened?

"Yuri...it's me, Flynn. Are you okay...?" he responded, but Yuri moved backwards some, his own eyes confused.

"I...I don't know you! How did you get into my house? And get out of my bed, you pervert!" And Flynn was quick to move away, before Yuri decided to hit him or something; he wouldn't of expected it, but what if Yuri wasn't joking? Then, it would be plausible, considering Yuri's personality. "Hey, Yuri! Drop the act, you recognize me, don't you? Flynn, Sci-"

The long haired male sat up, moving away with an accusing glare now. "Get out, I don't know you!" he barked, and Flynn stepped back. "_Out!_"

"Yuri, you're not thinking straight, or something - come on -"

"_Out!_"

* * *

><p><span><em>Ar. Model P314<br>_

_Science_ could sometimes be a pain. However, being a scientist, he had to live and work with that pain. It was fun, though, and the pay was good, so even despite the frustration that would cloud his mind nearly every day - he wasn't one for patience, unfortunately, and that's what his career demanded - but, today...today was a day of success, finally. Grinning, he stood before his creation; an android, but about as human as one as this one. The metal exoskeleton was covered with realistic-looking skin, complete with nerves and sensors that would detect changes in temperature, pain, and even small touches, and could react to them.

The brain of the android was a high-powered computer, capable not only of doing more than the human mind might but capable of learning more if it so needed too, and it _would_ have to be taught some things; while the computer was mostly pre-coded with things such as behavior and emotion, personality and speech would be found near the same way a human's would.

All in all, Yuri Lowell was proud of his work. Of course, the android must be given a name, but he'd decide that soon. It already had a model name (or, more like, number), Ar. Model P314, although the android itself wouldn't be aware of that. Now, though, was the time to _really_ test the work he'd done. With a grin on his face, the scientist turned the android on, via remote, and watched as it sprang to life. Blue eyes, glowing faintly with the light of the energy, opened, peering up at Yuri, who seemed even more ecstatic that it was actually _working_. Of course, he'd have to test it farther than this. So, first, the learning capability; he'd start with, as aforementioned, a name.

"Computer name?" Yuri asked, speaking the command clearly.

There was a response quickly, this bit at least without emotion. "_None_."

_Okay, er..._ "Computer name, change."

"_Listening_."

"Flynn." A simple name, but a name nonetheless.

"_Computer name change positive; Flynn_."

Yuri grinned at the now named android, straightening. Now, _this_ would be the fun part.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How about that? I had some fun here...expect some more little things like this. Please review with _constructive _criticism! I'm always looking for it.


End file.
